Navidades a la Mumbo
by Lobombre
Summary: Los Teen Titans disfrutan de una tipica navidad... hasta que el cretino de "El Magnifico Mumbo"aparece para fastidiar. Aventura tipicamente Titan, con un poco de BBXRAE y RobXStar. que la disfruteis!
1. Atraco a la Mumbo

Navidades a la Mumbo

Hola y bienvenidos al segundo Fan-Fic de Lobombre! Aprovechando las cercanas fiestas y lo que me gustó el episodio **Bunny Raven... or... How to Make A Titananimal Disappear**, aprovecho para hacer una aventura en toda regla de los Teen Titans, donde voy a hacer lo posible para que me quede bien. Que lo disfrutéis!!

Lobombre

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Navidad y Mumbo Jumbo**

Era una tranquila tarde de invierno en la Torre T, eran las 22:00 de la noche y los Titans hacían lo que solían hacer, Chico Bestia y Cyborg jugaban a videojuegos, Raven leía un libro y Starfire daba de comer a su mascota-larva, Silkie (**NA: A las 22:00 le da de comer? Un poco tarde, no?)** y Robin estaría entrenando o buscando pistas sobre algún criminal en la sala de la evidencia…. O eso creían los demás, hasta que oyeron su autoritaria voz llamándoles:

-Venir a ver esto!- Anunció el líder, que en ese momento se encontraba en el borde de la azotea, viendo el paisaje mientras que una abundante nevada caía.

- Que sucede Robin?- dijeron los otros titanes al llegar donde el estaba, el les sonrió y les señaló la ciudad:

-No os habéis acordado? Hoy encienden las luces de Navidad en toda la ciudad- Les respondió el pelinegro aun sonriente

-Ahí va! Es verdad, ya ni me acordaba, con lo bonitas que son las luces!- dijo sonriente Chico Bestia. El adoraba la Navidad, era su fiesta favorita, por que en esa época del año no había escusa para divertirse con los amigos, la familia y con todo lo demás, y además, quedaban pocos días para que llegase.

-Cuando las encienden?- Preguntó Cyborg, ya que de verdad le apetecía verlas:

-En 3….2….1…. Ahora!- Dijo Robin mirando su reloj y señalando la ciudad, donde ahora se podía apreciar una impresionante exhibición de luces, adornos y mas luces navideñas por todos lados

-Oooooohh….- Dijeron 4 de los Titans, a excepción de cierta chica gótica llamada Raven, pero que aun así no pudo hacer menos que asombrarse ante el desfile de luces de colores navideño.

-Es Precioso!- Dijo con alegría Starfire, con los ojos fijos en la ciudad, mientras que su novio pelinegro la veía mirándola con

Una sonrisa.-Muy bonito- dijeron los 3 Titans masculinos. La verdad es que era un precioso paisaje de invierno navideño con las luces, la nieve….

-Menudo gasto de energía…- dijo....Adivináis quien?: Raven ¬¬.

- OH, vamos Raven! Es que no puedes disfrutar de nada o que?!- Dijo algo molesto el Titán verde, es que la joven semi-demonio no podía al menos apreciar algo en la vida que no fuese algo oscuro o un libro? pensaba el joven verde.

La semi-demonio no contestó, no le apetecía discutir con Chico Bestia, pues ya sabia lo que el apreciaba la navidad, mientras que ella, sin embargo, no acababa por compatibilizar muy bien con dichas fiestas, ya que era, como hemos dicho antes, una joven semi-demonio, y claro, no terminaba por congeniar con toda la alegría, felicidad y religiosidad típicas de estas fiestas. Antes de que Chico Bestia pudiese decir nada más, soltó un estornudo que casi asusta a los demás.

-Mejor será que entremos, es tarde y hace mucho frío- sugirió el líder.

Una vez que entraron, antes de que cualquiera se fuese a dormir, saltó la famosa alarma,

y todos se dirigieron al living para ver en la pantalla del ordenador de la torre la figura en el banco central de un viejo conocido que estaba metiendo en su sombrero de copa alta una cantidad enorme de dinero que acababa de sacar de la caja fuerte: el inigualable Mumbo Jumbo.

-Genial, no podía esperarse a mañana?- Pregunto irónicamente Raven, ya que le apetecía dormirse un rato.

-No hay tiempo! Titans, vamos!- Anunció el líder.

//15 minutos después, en el banco central de Jump City//

Unos 15 minutos después, los 5 miembros ya estaban en la escena del crimen.

-Así a ojo, unos 5 kilos de billetes, no esta mal la cosecha, no- decía para si mismo el mago de piel azul mientras seguía metiendo billetes en su sombrero de forma mágica

-Y te van a caber todos ahí?- Pregunto desafiante el líder del grupo de superhéroes que lo esperaban preparados para atacar, asustando un poco a Mumbo, pero luego recuperó la compostura y respondiéndoles:

-Me parece que no, querido amigo, supongo que tendré que dejarte el cambio- Dijo sonriendo a la vez que con su varita hacia levitar unas bolsas de dinero y arrojárselas sus adversarios, que las esquivaron rápidamente- Titans, adelante!- anunció el líder sacando su bastón.

Chico Bestia se transformó en un lobo y estaba dispuesto a atacar a Mumbo, cuando de repente- Huy, que perrito mas hambriento, toma un hueso!- dijo este justo antes de hacer aparecer un hueso gigantesco y estampárselo en la cabeza al Chico Bestia. Starfire volaba hacia el mago lanzando sus star-balls , que el mago esquivó rápidamente

-Vaya… Siempre con esas bolas luminosas, no prefieres las simpáticas luces de navidad? Mumbo Jumbo!- Grito dicho mago, e inmediatamente una hilera de luces navideñas cobró vida y se enrolló en torno a la pelirroja y empezó a electrocutarla

- Starfire!- Gritó el líder corriendo para ir a salvarla, mientras que : -Te gusta lo eléctrico, verdad ? Pues te voy a dar electricidad biónica!- Grito Cyborg mientras saltaba hacia Mumbo para asestarle un puñetazo aéreo, que el mago esquivó dando un gran salto hacia atrás: -Bueno, las luces son bonitas, pero no son nada sin los adornos- dijo Mumbo justo antes de coger unas bolas de navidad de el interior de su sombrero y lanzárselas al chico biónico, que lo dejaron envuelto e una espesa cortina de humo, dejándolo indefenso. Mumbo Jumbo sonrió malvadamente justo antes de escuchar a su antigua ayudante -Azarath Metrion Zinthos!- las bolsas de dinero empezaron a levitar por un aura oscura y fueron lanzadas contra el mago- Mi vieja ayudante! (**N.A: Oye! Eso ya lo he dicho yo!)**. Cuanto tiempo!. Y todavía veo que me aprecias, gracias por el regalo!- dijo el de la piel azul mientras se quitaba el sombrero y, acto seguido, un torbellino absorbía las bolsas que Raven acababa de lanzar, para luego el sombrero tomar forma de un caños y empezar a escupir con muchísima fuerza las bolsas, que golpearon a Raven y Cyborg, que ya se había salido del humo, y los tiraron al suelo.

- Esto no ha terminado Mumbo- Anuncio Robin que ya había conseguido liberar a Starfire y esta estaba detrás suyo con las star-balls preparadas mientas este sujetaba su bastón amenazadoramente. Chico Bestia ya se había recuperado del "huesazo" y estaba al acecho convertido en un Velociraptor, mientras que Raven y Cyborg se levantaron del anterior golpe. Con una sonrisa burlona el mago anunció- Me encantaría quedarme a firmar autógrafos, pero tengo cosas que hacer, así que con gran pesar, se despide Mumbo Jumbo!- dijo justo antes de desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

-Donde esta? Donde esta?-preguntaba nervioso el líder, mirando por todos lados.

-Allí!- grito Chico Bestia, que había captado una sombra que corría con velocidad por el tejado del edificio de enfrente.-Síganlo!- ordenó Robin. Poco tiempo después, 5 jóvenes superhéroes perseguían a un loco mago que se escabullía por los tejados del edificio.

Chico Bestia se transformó en un toro, y cuando estaba dispuesto a embestirle, Mumbo se saco su capa y empezó a torearle- Eje toro! Eje!- Chico Bestia ya iba a embestir la capa, pero Mumbo Jumbo ya le hizo una vez ese truco, lo de ponerle un tabique de ladrillos detrás de la capa para que se diese con el, y esta vez no iba a picar, así que paro en seco, justo cuando este le decía- Veo que has aprendido la lección, bien hecho! Celebrémoslo con un vaso de agua- y de detrás de la capa apareció una boca de incendios del que salio un chorro de agua que se llevó al joven verde por delante. Robin ya iba a golpearle por la espalda con su bastón, cuando de repente Mumbo le lanzó una dentadura de estas de broma, pero que mordía mas, que le mordió en la nariz, y para cuando se la saco, oyó un "Mumbo Jumbo" y… Horror! Su bastón se había convertido en una serpiente!

La persecución duró un buen rato hasta que el hiperactivo mago se paro en la chimenea de un edificio, y cuando llegaron los titanes, que ya estaban agotados tras la carrera, el mago les dijo –Bueno Titans, ha sido divertido pero me tengo que ir, así que: "Arrivederci!"- dijo burlonamente antes de meterse en la chimenea y desaparecer misteriosamente.

//Mas tarde, en la torre T//

-Pero como ha hecho para escaparse!!??- gritaba furiosamente Robin mientras daba vueltas alrededor del living, mientras los otros titanes lo miraban algo cansados y frustrados- No puede ser, uno no puede meterse en una chimenea y… Desaparecer!!- se agarraba la cara frustrado.- Robin cálmate un poco, que te va a dar una úlcera!- Dijo Cyborg, mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de este- No te comas la cabeza, ya lo atraparemos mañana- dijo este intentando calmar a su líder.

-Ya, pero lo que no me explico es como es que al entrar en esa chimenea desapareció- le contestó Robin- Revisamos la zona 20 veces y no encontramos nada, ni tu pudiste detectarlo con tus aparatos, ni Chico Bestia seguirle el rastro, ni Raven sentía su presencia! No me lo explico.. – dijo este.

-Ya, bueno, Robin, ya lo veremos mañana como ha dicho el amigo Cyborg- le dijo la tamareana. Robin sonrío, ella siempre le levantaba el animo, de una manera u otra- Si, tienes razón, mejor será que vayamos a dormir, mañana lo atraparemos.- dijo decidido el líder mientras que con un brazo abrazaba por los hombros a su novia.

-Si! Además, mañana nos toca decorar el árbol de Navidad!- Dijo Bastante animado Chico Bestia.

_-Mph! Genial, mas alegría navideña!- pensaba _Raven mientras miraba a su compañero verde_- De donde sacara ese carácter tan jovial, alegre y optimista? Se nos acaba de escapar Mumbo Jumbo y el aun así esta contento! Tengo que admitir que este chico me impresiona, además…Un momento! Acabo de decir que me impresiona? Pero en que estas pensando, Raven!?. Por Azar, cada día estas más idiota, debe de ser contagioso- _seguía pensando la joven gótica, sin quitar la mirada del joven verde.

- Bueno Titans, a dormir, mañana será otro día- dijo el líder, y todos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capitulo, no seáis tímidos con las reviews , Intentare terminar la historia para antes de Navidad. Hasta luego y buenas noches!**

**Lobombre**


	2. Adornos, lios y mas Mumbo

**Capitulo 2: Líos, adornos y más Mumbo Jumbo**

Un nuevo día había llegado y los Titans ya empezaban a despertarse, en especial, cierto chico verde que, poco después de salir el sol semi-cubierto por nubes invernales, se despertó con un poco mas de alegría de lo habitual – _Hoy ponemos las decoraciones_!- pensaba Chico Bestia, que como ya sabréis, le encantaba la navidad, en especial poner el árbol y las decoraciones, mientras se levantaba.

Cuando llegó al salón, o el hall, o como quieran llamarlo, la única allí presente era, adivináis? Raven. (**N.A.: Premio para el que lo haya adivinado!)**

Que hacia ahí siempre, tan sola y silenciosa en esa sala vacía? A Chico Bestia no le gustaba mucho que digamos que se alejara tanto de ellos, ya le molestaba el hecho de que se encerrara en su habitación, pero le molestaba aun mas eso de que se levantara antes para desayunar sola, comprendía que se levantase antes para meditar, pero para estar ahí desayunado sola…. No le gustaba que estuviese sola, el mismo se lo había dicho, que ella no lo estaba, y como respuesta esta le había dado un abrazo que lo paralizó y le hizo reaccionar casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia por puro nervio. -_Nervios? Y como no?_- pensaba el muta forma. Desde ya hacia tiempo tenia que admitir que sentía cierta atracción por la joven titán, para el su belleza tanto interna como externa eran insuperables. El no lo podía negarlo, y aunque nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, Raven le gustaba un montón, por eso, aunque a veces lo intentara disimular, quería verla feliz ante todo, y como la Navidad es una época de felicidad, era lógico que ayer, al ver el poco entusiasmo que despertaban estas fechas en Raven, terminara molestándose ligeramente, además de que….

-Que haces despierto tan pronto? – la pregunta de la joven gótica saco al Chico Bestia de sus pensamientos y este reacciono como si nada.

-Bueno hoy es el día en el que decoramos la torre y en especial el árbol!- dijo Chico Bestia, con su típica sonrisa.

-_Siempre tan animado y optimista, como lo hará?_- empezó a pensar Raven mientras veía coger al joven verde sus waffles de tofu y su leche de soja dispuesto a desayunar.

-_Por que siempre tiene que tener esa sonrisa tan alegre y bonita en la cara que no se borra ni a tortazos? Espera un momento, si esto también lo pensé ayer, entonces, por que me lo sigo preguntando?- _seguía pensando la joven de piel gris_- Pero como estas tan obsesionada? Será que le tengo… envidia de que pueda ser así? Envidia? Por Azar Raven, definitivamente cada día estas mas idiota, como si yo quisiera estar todo el día aburriendo con sus malos chistes y con esa sonrisa suya y…. UN MOMENTO!- _Gritó interiormente Raven, recordando lo que había pensado antes_- He pensado antes que su sonrisa es bonita?!Pero Raven, en que estas pensando? Y por que me horrorizo tanto?!-_Normalmente Raven tomaría eso como un pequeño lapsus mental y no le daría importancia pero ahora? Por que le daba tanta importancia. Por que le horrorizaba la idea de ver algo bueno en su verde compañero. Quizás, no es que estaba horrorizada, sino nerviosa… Nerviosa por que?! Acaso le costaba asumir que quizás, solo quizás, le gustase su amigo?

- Rae, te encuentras bien?- la pregunta de Chico Bestia saco a la chica de sus pensamientos.

- Si tranquilo, solo estaba…pensando- dijo sin mentir la joven, pero enseguida se volvió a sumir ligeramente en sus pensamientos: -_Este te de hierbas debe de estar en malas condiciones, creo que me ha afectado la mente, mejor será que luego vaya a meditar- _Pero sus pensamientos fueron otra vez interrumpidos por el resto de los Titanes que entraron a desayunar.

//Por la tarde, en la Torre T//

-Bueno, titans, hoy toca poner decoraciones, así que: Cyborg, tu ocúpate de colocar el árbol, Starfire, tú ve con Raven a comprar unas luces y la comida para la cena de navidad, Chico Bestia y yo traeremos todas las decoraciones para el arbol y la sala-

-Glorioso amigo Robin, me encanta salir a comprar la cena para todos!- Gritó tan contenta y entusiasmada como siempre Starfire.

-_Igual que todo ¬¬ - _Pensaba para si Raven.

- Robin, no puedo ir yo a comprar la cena?- Preguntó Cyborg

-No, si no luego estarías discutiendo todo el rato con Chico Bestia sobre comer carne o tofu, y Starfire va a comprar comida para todos, incluido para los gustos de los Titans del este- Replicó serio Robin

-Si, claro, no será por que es tu novia?- Pregunto de brazos y cruzados y con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, por que sabia que había pillado su "trafico de influencias". Robin reconoció su expresión y contestó-:

-Bueno, al menos yo tengo novia….- (Uuuh!! Golpe bajo! Un típico "Toma! Como lo ha roto!") Cyborg, ante tal comentario, no solo no supo responder sino que no quería. Lo dejó por los suelos, sobretodo por que no le faltaba razón, se podría decir que Robin había dado en el clavo. Ante ese comentario, Cyborg se marchó sin decir nada a buscar el árbol.

//Mas Tarde, en el centro de Jump City//

-No fuiste muy duro con el?- Preguntaba Chico Bestia a su líder mientras ponían en el maletero del T-Car las bolsas llenas de bolas, decoraciones y muérdago que habían comprado.

- Quizás un poco, pero que querías? El empezó, además, tampoco me falta razón, no?-

- Ya, Robin, pero creo que le has herido, además….

-Que se aguante, no haberme molestado con eso de "tráfico de influencias"- interrumpió Robin subiendo al coche –el se cree que por estar enamorado voy a tratar a Star mejor que nadie pero el que lo este no significa que….

-MUMBO JUMBO!- La conversación de los dos titanes se vio interrumpida al ver al incansable prestidigitador , que acababa de mandar a volar unos coches de policía que lo perseguían por las joyas que acababa de robar.

-Es Mumbo! Tras el!- Ordenó Robin mientras salía del T-Car y cogía su bastón.

-Espera Robin, tenemos que avisar a los demás!- Empezó a decir el joven verde, pero Robin lo interrumpió con un –No hay tiempo! Vamos!-

….

-Mumbo Jumbo!- El mago agitó su varita y empezó a depositar en su bolsillo los billetes que el cajero empezaba a escupir mágicamente, hasta que un bumerang de Robin le golpeó la mano con la que sostenía la varita.

-Ya estamos otra vez Mumbo?- Dijo amenazadoramente el líder titan, como cada vez que se encuentran con un vilano, cuando tiene que soltar su "frase ingeniosa".

(Y aquí esta la respuesta ingeniosa)- Vaya, vaya, otra vez ustedes! Que alegra verlos de nuevo, ayer me divertí mucho con ustedes, sobretodo al ver la cara que pusieron cuando desaparecí!- Rió burlonamente el de piel azulada mientras cogía su varita

-Tuviste suerte pero hoy eso no se va a repetir-amenazo Robin

-Jajajá! Y eso lo dices ahora que son 2 y no me atraparon entre 5!?-

-Silencio! Vamos Chico Bestia!

En ese instante Robin salto para asestarle una patada al mago, pero este se hecho atrás y lo esquivo, Robin entonces cogió uno de sus bombas, pero el mago agitó su varita y -Mumbo Cambio!- y la bomba se convirtió en una planta -Es lo mejor que sabes hacer?-dijo el pelinegro mirando la planta –Si te parece poco, mírala mejor- entonces la planta cobró vida y la pego un mordisco en la mano a Robin justo antes de explotar en una cuenta atrás que el pobre no pudo escuchar por que estaba demasiado ocupado intentando arrancarse la planta de la mano, que lo hizo volar hacia atrás.

Chico Bestia se transformó en un elefante para embestir al mago – Mas animalitos? OH!, Espera, este es un gran mamífero africano entonces…mejor cazarlo! Mumbo Jumbo!- un trozo de suelo se abrió bajo los pies (o las patas en este caso) de Chico Bestia y cayó en un agujero lleno de estacas que lo habrían atravesado de haberse transformado en un cuervo para atacar al fastidioso mago, pero entonces el mago dijo- No te gustaría algo de compañía? Nada por aquí, nada por allá y… Presto!- De su bolsillo salio un buitre dispuesto a comerse CB, de no ser por que Robin lo dejó K.O. de un bastonazo, momento en el cual CB se transformó en una cabra montera para cornearle, pero (otra vez) el mago se volvió a adelantar y…- Eso de las aves me ha dado una idea- se quita su sombrero y empieza a agitar su varita y –No hay nada aquí y…. Okhus Pokhucs!- (**N.A.: No se como se escribe pero supongo que os hacéis una idea)**, del sombrero salieron millones de palomas blancas que se llevaron por delante a Robin y a Chico Bestia.

El "Magnifico" Mumbo aprovechó la pequeña distracción para salir huyendo, y estos empezaron a seguirle pero( Para variar ¬¬)…. –Seguís aquí, eh ? Bueno pues pasare a un clásico: las cartas, coger las que queráis!!- y sacó dos mazos de cartas de las que empezaron a salir a montones llevándose a los dos jóvenes por delante (Mas o menos como en el episodio de** "The Sum of His Parts"**)

Tras esto, las cartas formaron un muro a la entrada de un callejón por el que solo dejaron pasar a Mumbo, pero Chico Bestia se convirtió en águila para pasar por encima del muro y Robin decidió dar un rodeo.

Después CB se empezó a perseguir a Mumbo convertido en un puma, pero (Ni me molesto en comentar) -Voy a cambiar otro clásico, el del conejo en la chistera, por otro mejor- dijo el mago, y acto seguido metió la mano en su sombrero y, improvisamente, una mano salida de la nada cogió a Chico Bestia y se lo llevo consigo, y entonces, bajo su forma humana, su cabeza apareció encajada en el sombrero- Agh! Este conejo es muy feo, lo devolveré de donde vino pero con un regalo por las molestias!- Tras eso, sacó una de sus flores-bomba y se la puso en la boca al joven verde para luego darle un empujón a la cabeza y que este apareciera por donde la mano se lo había llevado, y aunque le dio tiempo a sacarse la bomba de la boca, esta le explotó muy cerca de el y la explosión llevo por delante.

-Bastardo!- Robin apareció del techo de un edificio para asestarle con su bastón al mago desde el aire pero…-Te gustan mis trucos? Pues te voy enseñar uno que seguro que te gusto hace tiempo!- en eso metió la mano en un canalón y esta apareció por una ventana para coger a Robin por su capa e inmediatamente otras manos empezaron a salir por mas ventanas y canalones y empezaron a atacar a Robin (Mas o menos como en el episodio de** "The Sum of His Parts", **como ya he dicho antes) , pero tras un rato, el chico maravilla le pegó un bastonazo al brazo que lo sujetaba y este lo liberó mientras Mumbo se retorcía de dolor por su mano y Chico Bestia se levantaba recuperado por la explosión de antes.

Los dos jóvenes ya estaban en guardia listos para atacar, pero… (Cuantas veces van ya?) –Bueno Titans, supongo que ya me he divertido suficiente, así que me voy, pero os dejo unos recuerdos! MUMBO JUMBO!- Hecho esto, se sacó los guantes y los tiró a sus contrincantes, que inmediatamente empezaron a hacerse mucho mas grandes que los dos jóvenes Titans, y acto seguido los guantes los envolvieron dejándolos como si fuesen capullos. Tras un rato, Robin consiguió cortar el guante con un bumerang de los suyos y luego liberó a CB, que parecía no poder transformarse dentro del guante.

-Maldita sea! Se ha vuelto a escapar!- decía Robin mientras caminaban de vuelta al coche, -Pero como es posible!? Comprenderia (Mas o menos) que se nos escapara una vez pero 2?! Como es posible?!- Gritaba echo una furia el pelinegro.

-Tranquilo hombre, que te va a dar un ataque!- intentaba calmarlo el joven verde, pero en vano.

-Que me tranquilice?! Como quieres que lo haga después de la paliza que nos ha dado?! Ya ha asaltado el banco, la joyería…. Ya te dije que debimos haber llamado a los demás!- Gritaba histérico Robin mientras entraba en el T-Car. CB sabia que en realidad lo había dicho el pero el líder no lo consintió por que "no había tiempo", pero no le apetecía discutir, ya estaba muy cansado por la pelea.

//Mas tarde, en la Torre T//

-Como?! Mumbo se volvió a escapar?!- Cyborg no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-Si, volvió otra vez con sus trucos y se nos escapó- respondió serio Robin, sentado en el sofá del salón, con Chico Bestia al lado completamente cansado por lo de antes.

-Y por que no nos avisaron?- Preguntó Raven mientras se sentaba también en el sofá.

-Según Robin, "no teníamos tiempo que perder"- dijo con cierta sorna CB. Robin no dijo nada., además, que iba a decir?

-Les podría haber pasado algo- dijo seria Raven- no lo hagan mas-

Chico Bestia giró la cabeza para ver a Raven que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Vaya, no sabia que te preocuparas tanto por "nosotros"- dijo con una sonrisa CB, dándole un poco de sorna a la palabra "nosotros" mirando a Raven.- Sobretodo por mi-

-O//O Que?!No yo solo…- Raven se sonrojó al instante por el último comentario que el joven verde había hecho. Este se río, le encantaba ver a Raven sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa –Jajajajaja, tranquila Rae, era broma…..-

-Jajaja, si tranquila Raven, no tienes que preocuparte…… por fingir, si ya todos sabemos que estas coladita por CB- Dijo con su típica expresión de burla para las parejas. Improvisamente unos vasos reventaron y Raven se quedó callada y sonrojada un rato, hasta que, al ver la mirada asesina de la chica, Cyborg decidió lo mas inteligente para situaciones como esa: Salir corriendo a toda velocidad con la escusa de tener que ir a revisar su "bebe".

Raven se quedó un rato mirando con odio, y aun un poco sonrojada, por donde Cyborg se acababa de ir, pero entonces sintió el brazo de cierta persona verde rodear sus hombros:

-Jajajaja. Caray, hay que ver como le has asustado. Podrías hacerlo mas a menudo sabes? Es muy divertido!- Dijo CB con su típica sonrisa, sin hacer caso del anterior comentario de Cyborg . Otra vez con su típica sonrisa, siempre alegre y sonriente, y aunque a veces llegaba a ser verdaderamente molesto, Raven tenia que admitir…. Que a veces le agradaba el comportamiento de su compañero, aunque no entendía como, pero lo hacia, incluso a veces la animaba si se encontraba triste o enfadada, claro que nunca lo había admitido. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba: Era cierto el comentario de Cyborg? Ella de verdad estaba colada por Chico Bestia? Raven lo pensó un poco antes de pensar:

-_Que tontería! Por que iba a estar colada por Chico Bestia? Somos completamente opuestos, no seria posible. Ese Cyborg se le ocurre cada cosa….-_ Sin embargo, no estaba del todo segura al respecto, y no sabía ni por que.

-Bueno amigos! Y si vamos poniendo las decoraciones?- Dijo CB mientras se separaba de Raven y esta se iba a su habitación

-Eso, amigo Chico Bestia! Estoy ansiosa, cuando empezamos?- Preguntaba impaciente y contenta Starfire

-Bueno, por mi vale- Dijo queriendo olvidan por completo lo de Mumbo –Iré por los adornos del árbol- dijo Robin yéndose a buscarlos.

-Yo iré poniendo decoraciones en la sala- dijo Chico Bestia mientras removía la bolsa que había traído.

-Y yo pondré las luces al árbol! ^ ^- Dijo Starfire. Y en un rato se pusieron al trabajo.

///////

-Bueno, esto como que ya esta!- Dijo alegre Chico Bestia tras colgar el último muérdago. Ya se iba a colocar el resto de la decoración cuando Starfire, que estaba volando alrededor del árbol colocando las luces, paro su tarea y le preguntó:

-Amigo Chico Bestia, que son exactamente esos especies de Groukrics que has colgado en el techo?

-^ ^ Jajaja, veras Star- empezó a explicar CB, sonriente como siempre:

–Esos "Groucrics" que tu dices, son muérdagos, se ponen en el techo por que es tradición darle un beso al que este debajo-

-Ah… Quieres decir como tu ahora?- Preguntó inocentemente la pelirroja.

-Si exactamente como estoy ahora ^ ^-

-Pues nada, las tradiciones hay que cumplirlas, no?^ ^- Dijo Star e inmediatamente le dio un pequeño y cariñoso beso en la mejilla a su amigo (**N.A: No ibais a creer que lo iba a besar de verdad, no?) **.Chico Bestia se sorprendió un poco pero no se molestó, al fin y al cabo era su amiga y sabia lo cariñosa que era con sus amigos.

Pero, no se si por una casualidad del destino o una aplicación de la Ley de Murphy, justo en ese momento entró Robin, el cual, claro está, al ver la escena no puso una cara de felicidad precisamente.

-PERO-QUE-ESTA-PASANDO-AQUÍ!?- Empezó a gritar bastante cabreado Robin, mientras caminaba amenazadoramente hacia Chico Bestia.

- Eh, eh, eh, tran-tran-tranquilo amigo, n-no es lo que cr-crees…- empezó a decir claramente asustado por la mala ostia de su líder en ese instante- Star y yo solo….

-SOLO QUE?!- Lo interrumpió Robin, que ya estaba justo enfrente de donde estaba CB,…..y justo debajo del muérdago que había colgado

Starfire sonrío y le dio un dulce beso a Robin, el cual pareció calmarse un poco…

-Y eso a que viene ahora- le preguntó el líder, olvidándose del bulto verde que estaba escondido detrás del árbol completamente aterrorizado por su líder.

-Estas debajo del muérdago^ ^- contestó sonriente la tamareana.

El líder, al ver el muérdago sobre su cabeza, entendió perfectamente el por que de la escena que se encontró, y no pudo menos que sentirse como un perfecto imbecil por no decir un exagerado celoso

-Jejeje…. Vaya, menuda confusión, ^//^, perdona Chico Bestia, fallo mío.- Se disculpó Robin, notablemente avergonzado, con Chico Bestia que ya había salido de su escondite y ahora lo miraba con cara de "te lo dije, zoquete", pero tampoco estaba muy molesto, ya que sabia lo celoso que podía llegar a ser, como aquella vez que Star iba a casarse y a el no le alegraba mucho que digamos la idea.

-Pero a que viene tanto jaleo, es que una no puede meditar en paz?- el pequeño malentendido se dio por zanjado cuando cierta chica do ojos y pelo violeta entró en la habitación …. Y se paro justo debajo de uno de los muérdagos de CB.

Chico Bestia no se lo pensó dos veces, la oportunidad estaba ahí! Quieta y completamente inconsciente a lo que estaba encima suyo, y una oportunidad como de darle aunque sea un beso en la mejilla no iba a tenerla todos los días así que:

-Rae! Adivina de debajo de que estas!- dijo sonriendo traviesamente a su amiga justo antes de pegar un buen salto para darle un gran beso a su amiga. La chica gótica captó al vuelo las intenciones del chico verde al ver el adorno encima de su cabeza y a este acercándose tanto. Y este ya estaba peligrosamente cerca y ya estaba por llegar a dar el beso que quería…

Y eso hizo.

Pero no exactamente como planeaba.

Y es que Raven en el último momento se echó a un lado, haciendo que el pobre muta forma terminara besando el suelo (Nunca mejor dicho!) en un autentico, como diría Peter Griffin: "Zas! En toda la boca!".

-Auch! Oye Rae, eso me ha dolido!- reclamó bastante molesto Chico Bestia, que casi se rompe los dientes.

-Y tu que pensabas hacer?- reclamó seriamente Raven

-Por el amor de Dios, Rae! Es tradición! Se que por tu naturaleza no puedes congeniar mucho con la navidad, pero por que al menos no lo intentas!?- Reclamó ya levantándose del suelo.

- Oye,2 cosas:

-1ª: deja de llamarme Rae.

-2ª: Que sea Navidad y que esté debajo de un muérdago no significa que puedas andar dándome besos como si nada.

-Esto…. Hellooooooo!! Acaso la palabra "tradición" no significa nada para ti? Por que eres así?!

Raven, algo molesta por que sabía a lo que se refería, de aquella vez que la llamó rara, le contestó:

-Y tu por que eres tan insistente?

UUUHH!! Otro golpe bajo! Raven también había dado en el clavo. Por que insistía tanto? CB sabía perfectamente la razón, pero no dijo, nada, simplemente se fue de la sala.

Raven se quedó un rato mirando por donde se había ido su compañero. La verdad, ella no estaba segura de cual iba a ser la reacción de su compañero, pero no se esperaba esa… Y no pudo evitar sentirse mal al pensar que quizás le había hecho daño de verdad.

Se quedo unos instantes pensando antes de irse algo cabizbaja a su habitación.

Robin y Starfire habían estado observando la escena desde el principio, y sintieron un poco de pena por sus compañeros.

-No lo entiendo Robin- Dijo Starfire rompiendo el silencio que había reinado en la habitación desde hacia un rato

-El que no entiendes?- Le respondió Robin

-Eso. Por que están así siempre?

-Así como?

-Pues así, peleando e hiriéndose el uno al otro. Senota que se gustan, sabes? No entiendo por que lo hacen si se gustan?

-Como sabes que se gustan?

-Robin, es bastante obvio, no lo crees? Chico Bestia siempre esta haciendo lo posible por agradar a Raven, y aunque ella lo rechace, el nunca se rinde. Cualquiera que no fuese el, al ser tratado como Raven Trata a Chico Bestia, ni se molestaría en dirigirle la palabra, pero el no. El lo sigue intentando. Y en el caso de Raven, si de verdad le molestara tanto Chico Bestia, no crees que ya hace tiempo que le habría retirado la palabra y no se interesaría por nada de lo que a el le pase?

Robin se quedo un momento callado, reflexionando sobre lo que Starfire acababa de decir. Y llevaba razón.

-No soporto verles así que uno sufra por la causa del otro, no pueden confesarse su amor y ya?- Terminó algo apenada por la suerte de sus compañeros

-No te preocupes Star.-Dijo Robin rodeándola con su brazo para confortarla -Esos dos terminaran juntos algún día, estoy seguro.

-Y como lo estas tan seguro?

-Por que ya sabes lo que dicen: "A un paso del odio, esta el amor"

**Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que os este gustando.**

**Si ya se, en esta me he centrado mas en los líos que tienen entre si los Titans que en Mumbo , pero bueno, es que me di cuenta que en el anterior no puse mucho BBxRae y quería equilibrar un poco: dejarme alguna review, no seáis tímidos, no os voy a morder. XD**

**Lobombre**


	3. Batalla final el dia de Nochebuena

Bueno, aquí vuelve Lobombre con el 3º y último capítulo de la historia "Navidades a la Mambo", y aunque no mucha gente se haya dignado en aunque sea dejar una review, agradezco a aquellos pocos que lo hicieron y a los que por lo menos lo leyeron, que no son pocos. Bueno, pues aquí va el capitulo.

* * *

-Mumbo Jumbo!- El descarado mago agitó su varita y una boca de incendios escupió un gigantesco chorro de agua que se llevo a Starfire contra Robin y los estrelló contra una pared.

-Alakazam!- El coche que Cyborg estaba por lanzarle a Mumbo se convirtió en un gran montón de conejos de peluche pero bien pesados, que lo cubrieron por completo y lo inmovilizó

-Presto cambio!- Los coches que sujetaba Raven con su energía oscura se convirtió en gigantesco montón de cartas que la enrolló como si fuera una momia.

-Abracadra!-el malvado mago agitó su varita y una red salida de la nada cayó sobre Chico Bestia, que estaba convertido en una cabra (que casualidad!) y se lo llevó a la punta de un edificio donde lo dejó colgado de un pararrayos.

//Para cuando todos los titans se habían recuperado de los hechizos de Mumbo//

-Otra vez no!!- Robin estaba que mataba de rabia -Pero cómo es posible?!-

-Tranquilo, Robin…- intentaba calmarlo Starfire, en vano

-5 veces van ya, pero esto qué es lo que es?!-

-Suficiente!- Impuso Raven, haciendo callar a Robin- Tenemos que tratar de calmar nuestra emociones…-

-Si, tranquilo, hombre, ya lo pillaremos la próxima vez y....- CB empezó ha hablar pero se quedo callado, ante l mirada seria de su líder y de su respuesta: -Eso ya lo dijiste la primera vez. Y se marchó a la torre

//Mas tarde, en otro punto de la ciudad//

-Okus Pokhus!- dos ataúdes de estos que usan los magos, atraparon a Robin y a Chico Bestia, y unas sierras salidas de la nada empezaron a cortar los cajones. Starfire voló a ayudar a Robin antes de que la sierra lo multiplicara por dos, Cyborg mientras tanto perseguía a Mumbo mientras disparaba su cañón sónico y Raven estaba por lanzarle una cabina de teléfonos, aprovechando que estaba distraído huyendo mientras esquivaba los disparos de Cyborg, pero al ver a Chico Bestia en problemas, no supo porque, soltó, la cabina y voló a ayudar a su amigo.

Mientras, Cyborg seguía persiguiendo a Mumbo disparando su cañón, pero de repente el mago frenó en seco justo enfrente del mitad robot y sacó una pistola que se la puso entre ceja y ceja robótica. Cyborg se paró al sentir la pistola en la frente.

-Oh, boy-Dijo Cyborg justo antes de que el mago le diese al gatillo y… Del tambor de la pistola (Porque era una de estas de 6 tiros de los vaqueros) saliera una bala explosiva gigantesca por no decir potente que golpeó a Cyborg en toda la cara y lo hizo volar unos metros y lo dejó K.O.

-Azarath Metrion Zint…- Se quedó callada al ver como CB se transformaba en un T-Rex y rompía el ataúd liberándose. Una vez libre, se volvió a transformar en humano para luego decir:

-Eh! Que se escapa!- dijo señalando al mago.

Efectivamente, el mago, tras dejar K.O. al pobre Cyborg, salió corriendo se subió a la azotea de un edificio, donde tiró una bomba de humo donde desapareció.

-Demonios! Y otra vez! Me cag.. en la…

-Robin, por favor, relájate…-empezó a suplicarle muy preocupada Starfire

-No sé si es contagioso pero a mí ya me está hartando!- Empezó a gritar Chico Bestia-Siempre se escapa! No sé ni por qué nos molestamos! Además de que…

-Vale Chico Bestia, con uno ya sobre- Lo interrumpió Raven.

-Y tu a mi por que me gritas?! Porque no te criticas a ti misma, ya que no le lanzaste la cabina y Cyborg se tuvo que comer el solo sus trucos!

-Si no le lancé la cabina fue para salvarte de que te partieran en dos!- Empezó a replicar la peli-morado poniéndose enfrente suyo, cara a cara con su verde compañero.

-Acaso yo pedí ayuda?!- Replicó casi gritando, poniéndose cara a cara con su compañera gótica

-Y así me agradeces que dejara escapar a Mumbo por ayudarte?!

La conversación siguió así un buen rato mientras que el resto del grupo los observaba discutir, desde una distancia prudencial. Desde el pequeño "accidente" del muérdago hace unos días, las cosas entre los dos titanes se habían puesto muy tensas, bastante más de lo normal. Ahora no paraban de discutir a todas horas y no se dirigían la palabra, y si lo hacían solo era para insultarse, criticarse o decir cualquier cosa excepto un cumplido. Y eso que en estas fechas por lo general la gente se suele unir más! Para ser honestos, lo que de verdad aumentaba esta tensión era el comportamiento de Chico Bestia. Aunque Raven también se había enfadado, Chico Bestia desde que se comió el suelo hace unos días, había estado muy irritable y malhumorado, especialmente con cierta compañera. Que Raven no aceptase una tradición por que la Navidad no congeniase mucho con ella lo entendía más o menos, aunque le había dolido un poco interiormente, pero lo que de verdad lo molestó fue cuando se apartó a un lado dejando que se diera contra el suelo y encima se enfadara por eso. Nunca se había sentido tan frustrado desde la vez que acabó con Trigon en "El Fin" y Raven abrazó a su líder. CB no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, y tremendamente frustrado cuando este, con la alegría de ver a la joven titan sana y salva, le pegó un gran abrazo y esta le respondió con una mirada seria como las que siempre le daba. Y ahora se podía ver su enfado en cara de odio que tenía ahora que estaba discutiendo con Raven.

_-Y, cuando van a dar ese paso al amor, Robin?-_ preguntó inocentemente Starfire susurrandole al oido a su novio.

* * *

-Veamos, titans: El magnífico Mumbo ya ha cometido varios atracos en la joyería, en los bancos, en tiendas de gran valor….

- Y no te olvides de las tiendas en el centro comercial.

-Sí, sí, claro que lo recuerdo… Como no, si fue hoy mismo y se llevó hasta los juguetes que iban a regalar a los niños del orfanato!

-Si…Desde luego, hay que ser muy cabronazo para llevarse los regalos de unos niños sin padres- Dijo, notablemente enfadado Chico Bestia, ya que la cosa le tocaba de cerca….

-Bueno, tampoco te quejes, que de no ser por ti….- empezó a murmurar suficientemente alto como para que se oiga Raven, mientras miraba con cara de pocos amigos a CB.

Y encima eso.

-Insinúas que fue mi culpa!?- Empezó a gritar tremendamente furioso CB. La rabia se podía ver en sus ojos verdes.

-Bueno, si no fuera porque me hiciste perder la concentración tirándote encima mío, quizás esa vez si que lo habríamos atrapado.

-Yo no me tiré, fue Mumbo el que me lanzó!

-Y que me dices de cuando casi me aplastas!

-No te vi!

**N.A.: Una cosa lectores, para ser más específicos, mejor será que veamos un Flash-Back, no creéis :)?**

////Flas-Back: hace unas horas////

_Mumbo ya estaba dispuesto a abandonar el Centro Comercial tras haber guardado todo lo que había robado en su sombrero, juguetes incluidos_

_-Jaja, podré montar una tienda ya que estoy- Reía burlonamente el mago mientras huía a la salida_

_-Titans, que no escape!- Gritó Robin_

_-Azarath Metrion Zinthos!- Raven levantó por encima de su cabeza con su aura negra unos tenderetes y unos escombros, obra de las bombas de Mumbo y alguna de Robin, y ya estaba a punto de lanzárselos a Mumbo, cuando la gigantesca y potente pisada de un T-Rex de color verde hizo que se les escapara de las manos._

_Pero justo antes de que se le cayeran encima, logró retenerlas a duras penas con su aura oscura para evitar ser aplastada. Pero justo en ese momento, el mago azulado, con un movimiento de su varita, juntado con una bomba, hizo que CB saliera despedido arrastrándose por el suelo de forma violenta. __Y justo detrás suyo estaba Raven, que acababa de retenerlos objeto antes de que se le cayeran encima, y se la llevó por delante. _

_Raven perdió el control y unos escombros le dieron a Starfire, mientras que los tenderetes y otros escombros se llevaron por delante a Robin y Cyborg. Para cuando los jóvenes héroes ya se habían recuperado, Mumbo hacía tiempo que se había marchado._

_////Fin del Flas-Back////_

-Si no me hubieras hecho perder el control con la pila de objetos que tenia, lo habríamos atrapado!

-Y a mí que me cuentas si con un poco de movimiento se te va la mano?!

-"Movimiento"?! Así llamas a la pisada de T-Rex que diste a 37 cm de mi persona!?

-Pues si no consigues ni aguantar eso…

-Pero serás hijo de la grandísima p..!!

**-BAAAAASTAAAAAAAAA!!!!!-** La autoritaria voz de Robin hizo callar de inmediato a los jóvenes.

-Escuchar! Ya estoy harto! Siempre peleando! Sabeis por que no atrapamos a Mumbo? Por eso mismo, por nustra falta de cooperación! De eso mismo quería hablaros ahora, de nuestros errores.

El resto de los titanes se quedaron callados y todos pusieron atención en Robin, que ya se había calmado un poco.

-Escuchar, sabemos que Mumbo es muy escurridizo, pero solo cuando trabajamos en equipo todos lo conseguimos atrapar. Pensar un rato, porque no le hemos atrapados? Porque no trabajábamos en equipo, en especial un par de personas. (Esto último lo dijo mirando fijamente a Raven y a Chico Bestia)

Los 4 restantes titans analizaron las palabras de su líder. Era verdad? No habían trabajado como mejor lo hacían? Tras un rato dedujeron: Era cierto! Efectivamente cuando los titans habían intentado atrapar a Mumbo, siempre lo habían hecho sin importarles los demás, cada cual a su aire, y por eso Mumbo había escapado tantas veces, aprovechando su desincronización. Robin y Cyborg nunca hicieron lo de su "explosión sónica" ,Star y Raven no se ayudaron, y Chico Bestia no había sido ayudado ni había ayudado, bien con un ataque conjunto que simplemente dando apoyo, y casi nunca le habían ayudado, especialmente por parte de Raven. Incluso ayudado por Robin, no pudieron evitar que se escapara porque estaban solamente ellos dos. Mientras los demás pensaban respecto al sabio sermón de su líder, este estaba mirando un mapa de la ciudad donde estaban señaladas las zonas de acción de Mumbo, o en otras palabras, los escenarios donde Mumbo había cometido sus robos.

-Buenos titans, ya sabemos por donde ha robado, ahora habrá que ver cual…. Un momento!! Quizás…Pero no… O quizás sí.. No puede ser… Pues claro! Como no me he dado cuenta antes!?

Los demás mientras estaban mirando con cara de "Y a este que le pasa?",pero Star fue la única que habló:

-Que sucede Robin?- Preguntó inocentemente la tamareana.

-Ahora entiendo como hace para escapar tan rápido!

-Pero de que hablas amigo?- Preguntó Cyborg

-No lo veis en el mapa?- Respondió algo entusiasmado, como aquel que por fin termina, después de estar durante años, un rompecabezas.

-Eh, tío, yo solo veo unas zonas rojas – Empezó a decir algo confundido Chico Bestia

-Exacto! Pero recordáis cuando atracó el banco, que desapareció en el tejado de una casa?

-Sí, pero que hay con ello?- Pregunto algo seria ahora Raven.

-Que si señalamos la casa…- Robin marcó algo en el teclado y la casa que mencionó apareció señalada en azul- Mirar atentamente.

Los 4 titans observaron atentamente el mapa. La casa azul resaltaba en el mapa, relativamente cerca de las zonas rojas…. Un momento! Hemos dicho "Cerca de las zonas rojas"?! Claro! Los 4 titans entendieron a lo que Robin se refería! Ahí estaba la respuesta: La casa abandonada estaba muy cerca de absolutamente todos los sitios donde Mumbo había robado!

-Es solo una teoría, pero, estando tan cerca, quizás Mumbo tiene un escondite en la vieja casa….- Dijo sonriente Robin.

-Estás seguro de que Mumbo se oculta ahí?- Dijo Raven

-Ya he dicho que solo es una teoría, pero bueno, mejor será que vaya a revisarlo, no vaya a ser que os envíe a perder el tiempo…

-Ni hablar, Robin-Dijo interrumpiéndole Starfire -Si tu vas, los demás también- Declaró cogiéndole de una mano – Tenemos que trabajar en equipo, no?

Los demás sonrieron y asintieron al ver la mirada de "Estáis conmigo?" por parte de Robin.

-Si a ti te pasara algo, no seriamos lo mismo, no seriamos la misma familia- Dijo Cyborg apoyando su mano robótica en su hombro.

-La Navidad sirve para unir a la familia en lo que sea, incluido en combatir al crimen. Ya que va a ser mañana, no deberíamos faltar a esta tradición, no?- Dijo sonriente CB mientras que le palmeaba amistosamente la espalda a Robin.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Raven, que era la única que todavía no se había unido al montón.

Tenéis que preguntar?- Dijo sonriente Raven, mientras se unía al montón. De repente sintió un brazo rodeándole los brazos, cortesía de CB.

-Olvidamos lo del muérdago?- Dijo sonriente el joven verde. Hacía tiempo que no le hablaba así, como de costumbre, amablemente e incluso cariñosamente, y Raven no pudo evitar sonreír algo sonrojada ,sin decir nada. Desde luego, las palabras de su lider habían hecho un notable efecto en sus compañeros.

Robin sonrió y anunció -Entonces: Titans, vamos!

* * *

////////Mas tarde, en la casa abandonada ya por la noche//////

Los titans se reunían en una polvorienta y amplia sala, que seguramente antes fue un salón, tras una larga búsqueda por todo el edificio.

-Nada?- Preguntó Robin

-Nada, he volado por toda el area y no he encontrado nada- Dijo algo cansada Starfire

Luego entró Cyborg.

-Nada?- Volvió a preguntar Robin

-Nada, he escaneado la zona pero no he detectado nada ni tampoco detecto relevancias sónicas.

En eso entró un sabueso verde que se transformó en CB.

-Nada?- Preguntó otra vez Robin

-Nada, he olfateado toda el área pero solo encuentro un poco de olor de Mumbo ahí- Señaló a la chimenea que había en la sala- pero no creo que sirva, quizás la primera vez que vinimos aquí se deslizó por ahí y se fue- Dijo algo cansado de buscar.

Instantes después se teletransportó a la sala Raven.

-Nada?

-Nada, no he detectado nada interesante, y tampoco le siento por aquí- Dijo seriamente

En eso Robin empezó a examinar la chimenea, pero no encontró nada en el suelo.

-Chico Bestia, explora la chimenea- Ordenó Robin, y este se transformó en un mono y empezó a palpar por todas partes, pero no encontró nada.

En cuanto se lo comunicó a Robin, este ya llegó al límite y no pudo mas: Montó en cólera de forma que ya asustaba a las demás

-NO PUEDE SER! CON LO CERCA QUE PARECÍA! PERO COMOES POSIBLE- Robin cogió su bastón y en un intento por calmar su rabia, empezó a golpear el suelo enfrente de la chimenea-COMO LO ATRAPE VA A DESEAR QUE SU SOMBRERO SEA A PRUEBA DE GOLPES POR QUE LE VOY A DAR ASÍ Y ASÍ!- Rugía mientras no paraba de golpear el suelo.

Los demás titans lo miraban aterrorizados, más o menos como cuando Robin y Cyborg discutían por un error de ambos al intentar atrapar a Cinderblock (Como en episodio "**Divide and Conquer"**). Tras un rato así, Starfire tomó valor y se acercó a Robin, con la esperanza de que al escucharla, se calmaría, pero fue inútil:

-Robin, por favor cálmate! Nos estas asustando y…..

-NO PIENSO CALMARME HASTA QUE ATRAPE A ESE MAGUCHO DE SEGUNDA MANO QUE SE HACE LLAMAR "EL MAGINIFICO MUMBO"! COMO VUELVA A OIR UN SOLO "MUMBO JUMBO" DE LOS SUYOS! COMO LO ATRAPE LE VOY A SACAR LOS DIENTES DE UNO A UNO Y NO VA A PODER DECIR NUNCA MAS SU MALDITO "MUMBO JUMBO" Y AD-MPH!

No pudo continuar por que Starfire lo cogió del uniforme y lo besó, más o menos como cuando se conocieron, con la esperanza de que así se calmara.

Y funcionó.

Robin inmediatamente dejó de golpear el suelo con su bastón y se tranquilizó, para el alivio de los demás.

Cuando se separaron, Robin miró atentamente a la expresión preocupada de su novia y a la expresión de "Joder-Macho-Tranquilízate!" de los demás, y no pudo menos que rascarse un poco la cabeza en signo de vergüenza:

-Lo siento amigos, siento haberos asustado. Es que me pone tan furioso pensar que me equivoqué, con lo seguro que estaba. Con lo hartante que es escuchar su malvada risa burlona y su "Mumbo Jumbo"-

Algo frustrado, mientras decía esto último dejaba caer su bastón, que golpeó donde antes había estado golpeando.

Y para la sorpresa de todos, una puerta en el suelo se abrió enfrente de ellos.

Cuando bajaron por las escaleras a las que daban, Cyborg vio el mecanismo, lo analizó y comprendió lo que había pasado:

-Claro, esta es una puerta herméticamente cerrada, por eso el olor de Mumbo no pudo salir de ahí y por eso CB no lo detectó, además de que está insonorizada y no lo pude detectar por el sonido. Se ha abierto por que funciona con un complejo mecanismo que la abre cuando alguien grita "Mumbo Jumbo" 3 veces mientras golpea el suelo.

Eso explicaba todo lo anterior, así que los titans siguieron su camino a través de un largo túnel subterráneo que terminaba en una gran puerta metálica que daba a una especie de bunker

-Está detrás de esa puerta, puedo sentirlo- dijo Raven

-Un bunker? No sabia que Mumbo pudiera contruir uno......- Dijo CB mientras observaba la enorme compuerta metalica

-Debe de haber permanecido bajo la ciudad desde hace tiempo, quizas en la 2ª Guerra Mundial, aunque nunca habia oido nada al respecto...- Dedujo Robin -El escondite perfecto....

-Bueno pues a que esperamos? Echemos abajo la puerta y atrapémoslo- Dijo Chico Bestia.

-No podemos, Mumbo nos oiría y nos pondría una trampa, además de que lo queremos vivo.- Dijo Robin- Ademas-Empezó a decir- la capa del metal es demasiado gruesa para ser fundida con lo poderes de Starfire o para que Raven la traspase. Ademas esta hecha a prueba de bombas

-Entonces lo mejor va a ser que hackeemos el panel de la puerta. Para eso hace falta concentración, calma y paciencia, aparte de saber lo que hay que hacer- Dijo chuleandose Cyborg- Dejadmelo a mi, que esto yo lo hago enseguida,y tengo todo lo que he dicho.

///37 segundos mas tarde///

AAAAAAAAAGGHHH!! Dejadnos a solas. Vas a abrirte hija de pu[PIIIII]!! Por coj[PIIIIIIII] que te vas a abrir cacho pu[PIIIIIIIIII]!!Me cag[PIIIIIII] en tu pu[PIIIIIIII] alma!!! Maldita!!- Gritaba incesantemente Cyborg mientras intentaba destrozar el panel y Star y Raven lo intentaban sujetar para que no hiciese una locura.

Mientras se llevaban, Chico Bestia se acercó al panel:

- Vamos a ver, estas cosas hay que pensarlas con calma: La puerta esta cerrada, no podemos abrirla, y no podemos usar explosivos ni los poderes de Star o Raven.....Y si la hecho abajo de un tortazo?

-Chico Besta, no seas ingenuo. Para estas cosas es mejor que uses la cabeza.- Dijo Robin, confiando en CB use por una vez el enorme intelecto que guarda, el que suprime para no sufrir.

-La cabeza..... Ah! Ya está!- CB se transformó en un toro y le pego una cornada al panel, destrozandolo por completo, y la puerta se abrio

Los demas se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa, hasta que Starfire abrazó a CB: -Maravilloso Chico Bestia!!- Gritaba muy contenta la extraterrestre mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

-Buen trabajo B!- Dijo Cy dandole unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo mientras todos entraban.

-Si.... Bien hecho Chico Bestia- Dijo Robin _-No pensaba exactamente en eso, pero no esta mal._

* * *

Cuando entraron, encontraron todo el dinero, las joyas, los objetos valiosos y hasta los juguetes que Mumbo habia robado. En medio de todo eso, El Magnifico Mumbo se encontraba durmiendo.

_-Aprovechemos que esta dormido para detenerlo-_ Dijo Robin en voz baja.

Ya estaban a punto de echarse encima de magocuando nuestro Chico Bestia le dio accindentalmente a una caja sorpresa y por la sorpresa, no pudo evitar gritar, despertando al mago

AAAAHG!- gritó sobresaltado el mago- Intrusos! A eliminarlos!

-Titans, al ataque!- Gritó Robin

El grupo se dispuso a atacar.

Cyborg disparaba su cañon sónica¡o, pero Mumbo lo esquivaba, y cuando este saltó para darle un puñetazo, el mago se adelantó y: -Pareces resfriado con este frio invernal, ten un pañuelo!- y se sacó de la manga un pañuelo de estos infinitos (el del truco del pañuelo) que ató a Cyborg por los pies y lo estrelló bruscamente contra una pared, dejandolo inconsciente.

Starfire lanzó a Robin desde el aire para que le diese al mago, pero este se hechó atras e hizo aparecer una piscina con un tiburon a la que Robin habría caido de no ser porque Raven lo sujetó con su aura oscura.

Aprovechando su distraccion y que habia dejado K.O. a Starfire tras haberla cogído con un bastón y lanzadó contra una pared, Mumbo apareció delante de Raven, que ya habia dejado en el suelo a Robin, y antes de que pudiera defenderse le dió un rodillazo en el estomago haciendo que cayera sobre sus rodillas. Ya estaba a punto de darle el toque de gracia con su varita cuando:

-Raven!! Nooo!!- Chico Bestia se convirtió en un tigre y saltó sobre Mumbo para defender a Raven, pero este le esquivó por abajo, le cogió de la cola y le empezó a dar vueltas hasta lanzarlo contra Robin, que estaba detras. Entonces apartó a Raven con una de sus flores de agua que la lanzó detras del monton de joyas que había reunido

Robin, sin embargo se levantó y tras esquivar otro hechizo de Mumbo, le lanzó unos bumeranes. El mago enseguida se quitó el sombrero y este aspiró los bumeranes, que luego los devolvió con mucha mas fuerza. Robin decidió tirar una bomba, pero un bumerang le arrancó de cuajo su cinturon, donde guardaba sus gadjets, y otro le dió en la cabeza, dejandolo medio atontado. E mago aprovechó la ocasión y le lanzó una bomba que alcanzó de lleno al pobre Robin y lo dejó inconsciente.

JAJAJAJAJA! Os vencido, titans, no podeis conmig....EH! Espera- Se calló al ver que algo fallaba- Aquí solo hay tres, donde está el resto?- Y se puso a buscarlos lentamente, como un asesino que busca a su victima.

Raven y Chico Bestia estaban escondidos detras del montón de joyas.

-Que vamos a hacer? Nos hemos quedado solos contra el- Murmuraba Raven, mientras vigilaba que Mumbo no se acercara

-Tendremos que hacer algo, o pensar en algo, sino.....- Decia CB mientras pensaba en algo

-Sino que?! No lo ves, Chico Bestia? Estamos solo 2 contra el que nos puede a los 5! No podemos ganar, segur...- Raven no pudo continuar, ya que CB le había puesto un dedo en sus labios haciendola callar.

-Raven, creia que desde que derrotamos a Trigon habías aprendido a confiar siempre y tener esperanza- Empezó a decir Chico Bestia recordando "El Fin".

-Robin ya nos lo ha dicho: si trabajamos en equipo, conseguiremos derrotarle. Se que nos hemos peleado bastante desde lo del muerdago, pero ya me has perdonado ,no?

-Si, pero no deberías, yo soy la que debería haberse disculpado por mi comportamiento y tu el que me tendría que perdonar...-

-Tranquila, por mi ya estas perdonada. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es trabajar juntos y pensar en un plán para detener a Mumbo.

-Un plan, eh?- Raven justo vió el cinturón de Robin y lo atrajo hacia si- Creo que se me acaba de ocurrir uno.

Raven procedió a contarle el plan a CB.

-Pero estas segura de que....-Empezó a replicar Chico Bestia

-Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien.- Dijo interrumpiedo a su compañero -No confias en mi?- Le preguntó

CB se puso a pensar rapidamente, evaluando pros y contras. La idea de Raven no era mala pero y si algo salía mal? Era muy arriesgada, y a lo mejor no salía como estaba previsto, pero era una idea de Raven... Y con esto los demas motivos le parecieron una tontería.

-Si, Raven- Dijo apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella- Yo siempre confio en ti.

Raven le sonrie y se sonroja un pelin- Bien, pues a ello.

* * *

-Donde estais?- Exclamaba sadicamente Mumbo Jumbo, cual asesino sádico que busca a su aterrorizada víctima.

-Me buscabas?- Aparece Raven sobre el montón de joyas -Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

Un montón de joyas y otros objetos fueron envueltos en un aura negra antes de, posteriormente, ser lanzados al mago.

Como Raven se esperaba, el mago se sacó su sombrero y empezó a aspirar todo lo que Raven le lanzaba. Tras un rato asi, el mago empezó a confiarse:

-Es lo mejor que sabes hacer? Has empeorado ayudante- Decia burlonamente el mago mientras seguía succionando todo lo que Raven le lanzaba

-Pues mira, eso so es exactamente lo que quería que me dijeras- Dijo Raven mientras seguía lanzando cosas

-??

-Chico Bestia! Ahora!!- Exclamó Raven

En eso apareció Chico Bestia por un lado y empezó a lanzarle las bombas del cinturon de Robin. El mago se sobresaltó y accidentalmente, succionó las bombas.

-Eh?! Que es eso que me has metido en el sombrero!?- Gritaba colérico mientras obsevaba entre los centenares de objetos que había aspirado que estaban dentro del sombrero, justo antes de que este explotara liberando los objetos, extrañamente intactos.

-AAAAHH!!. NO! mi sombrero!!- Gritaba casi llorando a su,o lo que era, sombrero, justo antes de ver a un mono tití de color verde corriendo hacia el que no habría dudado en aspirarlo de no ser por el destrozo de sus sombrero, y aunque lo intentó hechizar con su varita, pero Raven se puso a lanzarle mas objetos para distraerlo y el mono se le subió a la cara, sin que pudiera evitarlo (Mas o menos como cuando se le subio encima a Jinx en el episodio **"Final Exam"**)

-AAH! Fuera bestia inmunda! Fuera- Mumbo intentaba quitarse por todos los medio, y cuando lo consiguió, vio que este tenía su varita. El mono se convirtió en su forma humana y dijo:

-A la septima va la vencida, no es así el dicho?- Y partió la varita, dejando a Mumbo sin poderes y completamente inofensivo.

* * *

///Mas tarde, en las calles de Jump City///

-Bueno titans,ese pajarraco ya está entre rejeas y está todo el botin. Buen trabajo- Felicitaba el jefe de policía a los Teen Titans

-Buf, que alivio quitarnos este peso de encima- Decía Cyborg- Ahora sin embargo, tenemos que volver a casa temprano si queremos preparar una buena cena de navidad. Ademas, van a venir los titans de todo el mundo!

-Tienes razón- Dijo sonriente el líder- Vamonos.

-Ok- Raven ya estaba por irse, pero notó que alguien tironeaba de su capa, y al darse la vuelta, vio a una niña y a un niño que la miraban con mucha gratitud.

-Y vosotros quienes sois?

-Yo soy Ana y el Carlos- Empezó a hablar la niña

-Somos del orfanato, y queremos darte las gracias por recuperar nuestros regalos....-

-No fue nada, para eso estamos los heroes-Raven justo en ese momento vió como las autoridades ya se iban a llevar los juguetes, miró a los niños, y,no supo por que, del monton sacó dos cajas con un oso de peluche y la otra con un tren de madera.

-Tomar- Les dijo entregádoselos- Feliz navidad.

Los niños se quedaron vieno los regalos omo si fuesen algo mágico, para luego gritar contentísimos:

-Gracias!- Gritaron al unísono los niños y la abrazaron al cuello. Raven se sorprendió un poco pero luego les devolvió el abrazo antes de irse a la Torre T

* * *

///12 P.M en la Torre T///

-Feliz Navidad!!- Gritaron todos los titanes en cuanto el reloj dio las doce, y todos los Titans empezaron a felicitarse entre ellos con las copas de cavá en las manos (**N.A: El cavá en estas fechas no podía faltar XD )** y empezaron a darse los regalos.

Todos los titanes del mundo se empezaron a dar regalos a ton y son:Cyborg le regaló a BumbleBee un traje nuevo, y esta hizo lo mismo pero con un chip, con la intención de ver si podia llegar a algo un poco mas que amistad, a pesar de que el medio-maquina ya tuviera a Sara. Mas y Menos le regalaron unas rosas a Starfire y Robin le regaló un precioso collar con una preciosa esmeralda, y esta le devolvió el regalo con un beso, unos regalos tamareanos y un vale de descuento para gel. En broma, Speedy y CB le regalaron a Aqualad una caña de pescar para verle la cara, pero luego le dieron una estatua con la forma de Tritón. A Speedy le regalaron un nuevo estuche para sus flechas y un vale de descuento en productos para el pelo. A Mas y Menos les regalaron unas esposas para dedos y un juego nuevo. Chico Bestia recibió el "Mega-Monkeys 5" y unos regalos y Raven.... Aparte delos regalos de Starfire, ( que se los había hecho a todo el mundo) recibió unos cuantos libros, pero cierto inividuo no quería quedarse simlemente en eso...

-Toma Raven!!- Decia sonriente Chico Bestia mientras le entregaba una caja envuelta en papel azul- Feliz Navidad!!

-Eh.... Gracias....- Raven tomó, algo dudosa, la caja que le había dado el mutaforma. Que motivos tenía el para hacerle un regalo despues de como lo había estado tratando los últimos dias?

-Por que me haces un regalo?- Le preguntó sin poder evitarlo

-Es Navidad, y tu te lo mereces- le respondió con una gran sonrisa de las suyas -Es que no lo quieres?-

-No es eso, es que despues de como te he estado tratando ultimamente.....no creí que querrias hacerme un regalo.

-Rae, lo del muerdago es agua pasada- Dijo apoyando su mano en su hombro- Ábrelo, te va a encantar.

Raven lo abrío paraver solo un simple libro mas, pero quedó sorprendida al ver el titulo. Esa era una novela que desde hacía tiempo queria comprar. Como supo lo que quería?

-Ábrelo, lo que hay dentro te va a encantar- Dijo CB al ver la mirada de Raven en el libro. Sabía que había acertado.

Raven abrió el libro y descubrió en su interior un precioso collar con un zafiro! Sabía que era falso, pero quedó muy impresionada al ver lo bien hecho que estaba. Chico Bestia, aquel mutaforma de piel verde, aquel chaval que habia sufrido una infancia durisima, aque infantil que parecia no tener cabeza, aquel amigo suyo que tanto apreciaba auque lo tratase tan mal, aquel chico que siempre hacia lo imposible para verla reir y ser feliz, aquel ser verde que tanto queria y apreciaba, SU Chico Bestia le habia hecho ese regalo?!

-Te gusta?- Le preguntó Chico Bestia

-Dios mio, es.....precioso.

Chico Bestia sonrió- Me alegra que te haya gustado.

-Pero yo tampoco me quedo muy atras...-Dijo sonriente Raven mientras atraia una caja de color verde y se la daba a su compañero.

-Es para mi? Gracias!- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba. Raven se sorprendió un poco de la reacción de su amigo pero le devolvió el abrazo un poco sonrojada.

Cuando lo abrió, vio que era una edición especial de su comic favorito! Y no una qualquiera, era una edicion de esas de coleccionistas, de esas que muy rara vez se veian, de esas que los mas freaks matarian por tenerlas, de esas que valian una cantidad impresionante de dinero! Como era posible que ella se lo hubiese regalado?CB agradecio enormemente el detalle de su amiga y le volvió a dar otro abrazo.

-Sabes Rae? Veo que al final tu si que aprecias la Navidad, y con ello todo lo que significa...- Dijo CB con una sonrisa burlona- Ya vi como le regalaste esos juguetes a los niños.....

Raven se sonroja un poco.

-Bueno quizas tengas razón, puede que al final me termine gustando- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Y ya que estamos asi, hay un detalle que todavia queda por zanjar......

Raven le señaló a Chico Bestia el techo, y cuando subío la vista vío uno de los muerdagos sobre su cabeza sujetado por un aura negra!

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, sintió en su mejilla un gesto cálido y cariñoso, que había deseado desde hacia ya tiempo, que lo dejó en shock unos instantes:

Habia recibido un beso de Raven!!

La hechicera oscura, la chica gótica, la mujer cuervo, la chica seria, la Raven seria cuyo padre era Trigon, la Raven que amaba los waffles mas que la vida misma, la Raven del cuerpazo sexi..... SU Raven le había dado un beso!

CB se quedó unos instantes en shock y cuando por fin reaccionó:

-Em... Gra-gracias Rae...-Dijo algo nervioso y entrecortado, con la cara completamente roja mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-No hay de que...- Le respondío Raven, tambien muy sonrojada- _Pues no me ha parecido tan horrible como pensaba...- _Pensaba la joven cuervo -_Quien sabe? Quizas...._

A no mucha distancia, dos personas no perdieron detalle de la escena:

-20 dolares a que a partir del 15 de enero esos dos terminan juntos- Dijo Robin

-Yo digo que para año nuevo ya estan juntos- Dijo Cyborg

-Hecho

-Hecho

Y ya que estamos podria contar como esos dos terminaron juntos en la campanada 12 el dia de noche vieja(Para disfrute de Cyborg) dándose un beso que siempre habían deseado, iniciando un nuevo año con un nuevo amor.

Pero eso ya es otra historia....

**FIN**

* * *

**Buf! LLegue! y con esto se termina mi segunda y probablemente última historia. Aprovecho para felicitar la Navidad y el año nuevo,aunque a estas hora en algunos sitios ya el 25 se haya pasado, pero aun así....**

**Bueno, Lobombre se despide una vez mas deseandoos una feliz navidad y un feliz 2010!**

**Lobombre**

**P.S: Si quereis, podria poner un capitulo extra donde relataria el beso de año nuevo entre CB y Raven. Si lo queris, mandarme un mensaje o dejarme alguna review ;)**


End file.
